


Off Limits

by Color_me_blue3



Category: VANIRU (Band)
Genre: BL, M/M, NSFW, unsafe sex(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: There's a door Leoneil won't let anyone open, Yuto wasn't trying to pry when he accidentally entered.





	Off Limits

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of the monthly challenge on VKYaoi community (https://vkyaoi.dreamwidth.org) I took the challenge a bit too literal maybe (?) anyways... I hope you enjoy it :3

Yuto used his copy of the key to enter Leoneil's apartment, he had run into a mutual friend earlier who had requested him to deliver something asap for the dark haired, and not having much to do that day he had agreed.

The blond had called prior to show up however his call had gone right to voicemail, so he simply texted Leoneil saying he was on his way. The dark haired was probably at the gym or recording something and he couldn't be bothered at those times.

"Leo... are you home?" Yuto inquired as he stepped into the place; the lights were on, but there seemed to be no one home. So he left his shoes by the door and walked in. "Where should I leave this thing?" He wondered aloud, if it had to be delivered already he didn't want to leave it somewhere Leo could miss it.

"His bed maybe..." Yuto told himself as he began climbing the stairs, however he noticed something oddly out of place. The cupboard door was slightly ajar.

The blond blinked a couple of times, he remembered asking Leo what he kept there a while ago.

"Oh, just nothing..." Leo's answered. "And everything all the same... it's a terrible mess in there but I know where is everything; so don't ever open that door... it's off limits..."

Yuto had laughed it off, so Leo had a small side that wasn't as neat and organized as the rest of his life. Don't we all? He would have liked to see what was there though; he however never opened the door out of fear that he would mess something up. And that was exactly what made him even more aware of the door now being open.

"Leo... are you in the cupboard?" Yuto asked placing the package on the small table at the stairs rest, walking back down and towards the door.

"Leo?" Still there was no answer. "Maybe I should just close it..." the blond told himself; however as he was about to push the door closed, he noticed there was light on the inside. "Why would you leave the lights on if you are not even home?" He asked no one in particular, pulling the door open instead.

Yuto then had to rise his hands towards his face to protect his eyes the moment the door was opened. The light was too bright in there. "What the...?!" He asked as the light seemed to dim slowly until his eyes adjusted to it.

The blond blinked a couple of times, the cupboard didn't look like a cupboard at all, it was more like a door to a corridor and from there he could see a door to another kitchen.

"What?" Yuto was even more puzzled, why would Leo need to have two kitchens in one house? But then something else caught his eyes.

A woman walked out from inside that kitchen door. "So did you find it?" She asked then taking her hand towards her mouth as Yuto wasn't the person she expected to see.

"I'm... I'm sorry... I..." The blond stammered, he didn't even know what to say.

"Oh, its you... I've wanted to meet you for a long time now..." the woman smiled as she recognized him.

"Uh... you... know who I am?" Yuto asked bewildered.

"Of course I do, I wouldn't be a good mother if I didn't know who is my son dating..." the woman smiled moving a few strands of her hair away from her face. Black long luscious hair, and were those pointed ears?

Yuto's eyes widened a little as he took a good look into her, there was some slight resemblance of her in Leoneil now that he paid attention; her clothes however looked like some sort of ancient yet elegant tunic.

"I told you we are out of it..." Leoneil's voice coming from the other side of the hall made Yuto look towards him.

"But I found this..." Leoneil's eyes widened as he saw Yuto standing there, nearly dropping the glass bottle he was carrying but catching it at the last second.

Yuto noticed Leo was wearing one of his favorite outfits, it also looked like a tunic.

Leoneil noticed then how Yuto took a pinch at his own wrist. Rubbing the spot afterwards.

"Leoneil, you didn't tell me you'd invited him finally..." Leoneil's mom walked towards him, taking the glass bottle from his hands and walking back into the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes... you will stay, right?" She asked Yuto not waiting for an answer.

Not really knowing what else to do, Yuto followed her into the kitchen and offered to help cooking. Leoneil's mom seemed delighted as she instructed him what to do. Leoneil joined them a few moments later, all the time looking at Yuto as if expecting him to ask something.

The blond decided to wait till dinner was over, once Leoneil's mom had refused his help with cleaning. Then announcing he had to leave.

"I'll go with you..." Leoneil said following him out. "Close your eyes for a moment... that light can be painful..." he advised as he took Yuto's hand and walked out of the cupboard with him.

Yuto obeyed, opening them once they were on the other side. Looking back at Leo as he closed the door and locked it.

Once the door was closed, Leoneil turned around, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at Yuto. He seemed to be waiting.

"I..." Yuto finally found his voice. "I didn't mean to intrude, the door was open; I was just going to close it but I saw light on the other side so I was just going to turn it off..." he said as all of what had just happened sank into him "and... what the hell just happened??!"

"That sounds more like what I expected..." Leoneil sighed finally moving off the door. "Come here... sit with me..." he requested walking towards the living room.

Yuto followed him, siting across the elder. Crossing his arms over his chest. "I know I'm not dreaming..." he warned before Leo could speak.

"I'm not gonna try and convince you otherwise..." Leoneil sighed. "Now... where should I begin...?"

"Well... like... how is it possible that there's another house connected to this place?" Yuto suggested.

"It's an inter dimensional portal..." Leoneil said as calmly as ever.

Yuto frowned. "What?"

"To make it easy... it's magic..." Leoneil said. "I didn't know anyone would come so I just didn't think of closing the door..."

“I texted you…” Yuto argued.

“My battery must have died…” the dark haired searched for his phone for a moment not even sure where he had it.

Yuto closed his eyes trying to understand. "So... if anyone opens that door..."

"They'll see lots of cluttered stuff..." Leoneil said.

"Then… why is it off limits?" Yuto asked.

"Well... there's no such thing as clutter, if someone enters anyway they would walk into the portal, I don't know where they might end up if they don't know how to use it properly... mom wanted me to visit her today... so it was open towards her house..."

"Anyone can enter those things?" Yuto placed his elbows on his knees. As wild as the concept seemed to be, it made sense.

"Well, yes... but not everyone can control where they'll go... that's something you learn..." Leoneil sighed.

"What... how... are... are you some kind of magician?" Yuto asked feeling almost foolish to ask such thing.

"Well... I..." Leoneil looked at Yuto's expectant expression. "My mom... is... an elven fairy..."

"How come your ears aren't pointed as hers?" Yuto asked.

Leo was a bit surprised the blond had even noticed that. "Oh... it's a long story... but, to make it short... my father is a... demon..."

"Are you evil?" Yuto asked feeling his heart rate increase slightly.

"Demons aren't inherently evil..." Leoneil frowned. "That's a misconception..." he said looking into the blond's eyes. He seemed a bit scared.

"So... are you a demon too?" Yuto asked.

"Partly..." Leoneil had to admit. "I'm not human... does that bother you?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Yuto seemed to have dropped from scared to hurt.

Leoneil didn't know which one was worst. "I... didn't want to scare you away... or... think I was using my demonic powers to seduce you or something..." he confessed hunching closer to the blond and stretching his hand towards him. Taking it softly.

Yuto had seemed hesitant however as Leoneil's hand closed over his own he seemed to relax. "Did you?" He asked, before Leoneil he didn't remember ever being attracted to another male.

“No…” Leoneil left go of his hand. “I don't have demonic powers... yet..."

"But... you have magic..." Yuto said, taking Leoneil's hand before he could completely move away.

"They are not the same thing..." Leoneil sighed looking into the blond's eyes. "I might get demonic powers if I work on them, but I've never really cared about those things..."

"I... I don't understand... if you are some type of a fairy demon, why are you in this world?" Yuto asked.

"I'm not a fairy demon..." Leoneil seemed hurt.

"Elven demon? Wouldn't that be the same?" Yuto inquired.

"It's not the same..." Leo pouted. "And... I'm in here... because I like this world..."

"Really?" Yuto asked.

Leo looked at Yuto a bit puzzled. "Do you not like it?"

"Well, yes... but... other dimensions might be interesting too... aren't they?" Yuto stated.

"They are, if you didn't grow up in them..." Leo smiled.

"So... you really have no seductive powers or something?" Yuto insisted.

Leo seemed hurt all over again. "I don't... I'm just... beautiful by this world standards I guess..."

The blond looked at the elder feeling a bit puzzled there could be a world where he wasn't. "Aren't you beautiful in the other world?"

"Yes I am..." Leo admitted. "They wouldn't leave me alone and that's one of the reasons I came here too..."

"You don't like being attractive then?" Yuto felt scared at that thought.

"Oh, I don't mind if that's what I want..." Leo sighed looking into the blond's eyes. "Like with you... no one had ever shown me feelings as pure and genuine as you have..."

Yuto blushed slightly. "Oh... but..." he didn't know how to say it.

"I know you lust after me as well... and I like it..." Leoneil smiled moving closer and kissing the blond's lips. "Because I lust after you too..."

Yuto blushed even deeper. "I though other beings weren't attracted to humans..." he confessed. "What am I compared to you now? I mean... you are beautiful and talented and so much more... how can I ever be enough for you?"

"Your love is all I want..." Leoneil stated caressing the blond's face. "You are exactly what I want, why wouldn't you be enough?"

"Because..." Yuto sighed. "Why would you like a simple human like me? I'm not even half as talented or beautiful as you are..."

Leoneil took one of his hands towards the blond's wrist, pinching him just as he had done earlier on himself.

"Ouch!" Yuto moved his wrist away. "Why did you do that?!"

"To take you back to reality! I'm the same person you know, nothing has changed about me... you don't have to feel inferior, and for the record I think you are very beautiful too... and I don't find everyone beautiful..." Leoneil scolded.

Yuto blushed slightly. "You should have told me from the start..." he pouted.

"What would that have changed about us?" Leoneil asked. "Don't you love me anymore?"

"Of course I do..." Yuto sighed moving closer and holding the elder.

Leoneil then pulled te blond into his lap, kissing him. "I swear I've been as honest and real with you as I could... I just... didn't know how you would take it... I don't want to lose you..."

Yuto sighed. "I don't want to lose you either..."

"Is there anything I can do so you forgive me for not telling you?" Leoneil asked caressing the blond's face.

"Maybe..." Yuto smiled mischievously.

A few moments later Yuto was siting on a blanket next to Leoneil. The moon shining through the trees of the forest and the sound of a nearby running river made the place feel quite peaceful.

"I can see why this is your favorite place..." Yuto smiled.

"The portal is quite useful once you get the hang of it..." Leoneil looked back at the blond.

"Will you teach me how to use it?" Yuto requested resting his head on the elder's shoulder.

"Sure... but I must warn you... you need to be really good at focusing... otherwise you might get lost in there..." Leoneil held the blond closer.

Yuto smiled then straddling the elder, kissing him deeply. "You must be using your seductive powers in me..." he whispered against his lips.

"I don't have such..." Leoneil tried to protest, however Yuto's tongue invading his mouth as he rubbed their groins together turned his argument into a moan. "I could say the same about you..." he said as Yuto broke the kiss, pushing him softly down the blanked and getting on top of him, kissing him once again and going down his neck; biting him softly.

"Mmm...” Yuto moaned. “I don't have..."

"Shhh..." Leoneil admonished. "Of course you do..." he said pushing the blond's t-shirt up his chest and biting softly on one of his nipples.

"Ah..." Yuto pushed his hips upwards against the dark haired's body. "I need you..."

"I need you too..." Leoneil said as he began getting rid of both of their clothes. Kissing and biting all over the blond's body. Making him impatient.

"Leo... please... I need you..." Yuto begged feeling his dick nearly strain.

"I need you too..." Leoneil then settled between the blond's legs, guiding his shaft to him.

"Wait..." Yuto looked at him a bit worried, he hadn't prepare him at all.

"Do you trust me?" Leoneil asked rubbing his glans against the tight ring of muscles.

Yuto nodded, he supposed Leoneil would know what to do. Then feeling surprised as certain warmth filled his insides, relaxing him completely as the elder entered his body slowly.

"Ah... what... what was that?" Yuto asked holding Leoneil as he began moving against him.

The dark haired moaned as he kissed the blond's lips. "That's actually one of my powers..." he confessed kissing Yuto's neck. "I have... sort of... healing powers..."

"Oh... it feels... really good..." Yuto moaned moving his hips against the elder.

"I love you..." Leoneil said then kissing him, taking one of his hands to caress the blond's neglected manhood as he angled his hips to reach all of his sensitive spots.

"Ah... Leo... I... love you too..." Yuto was barely able to say as he felt the elder increase his speed. "Oh... yes..."

"Yuto..." Leoneil closed his eyes feeling his lower abdomen spasm pleasantly. He was so close.

"Oh... god!" Yuto couldn't take it anymore, cumming hard into the dark haired's hand, feeling his seed deep into his body, not really minding since demons couldn’t get sick or pass diseases after all.

Leoneil sighed, lying next to the blond. "Sorry..." he said as he tried to catch his breath. "I... couldn't pull out..."

Yuto smiled holding him. "It's ok... it's not like I'm gonna get pregnant..." he said then looking up at the elder almost fearfully. "Right?"

Leoneil laughed pulling softly on one of the blond's hair strands. "Of course not... I'm not an incubus... and... you are clearly not female..."

"Are you sure you are not that kind of demon?" Yuto laughed resting his head into Leoneil's chest.

"I don't think so..." Leoneil smiled. "I just like to believe I look like one..."

"Well, you do resemble one..." Yuto complimented. Then looking up at the elder once again. "Your mother... she seemed to know me..."

Leoneil sighed. "Some elves have the power of prediction..."

"She can see the future?" Yuto asked amazed. "She knew I would cross the portal?"

"No. She can't see everything... you know; we make our own future… She can only predict some things... she said I would fall in love if I ever came to this world... I didn't believe her... so now she will rub it in my face till the end of times..."

Yuto laughed moving closer and kissing Leoneil's lips once more. "I think I like your mother..."

"Wait until you meet my father..." Leoneil caressed the blond's hair.

"Is he scary?" Yuto asked a bit wary.

"Only at first..." Leoneil smiled caressing the blond's face. "But he is not evil... I'm sure he'll like you too..."

"I hope so..." Yuto smiled feeling sleepy.

"Wanna go back to my place? Or do you want me to drop you at your place?" Leoneil asked as he got up and began dressing up again.

"Your place is fine..." Yuto smiled, getting dressed as well. "Oh... I almost forgot... I had to deliver something for you!" He said remembering the package.

"What is it?" Leoneil asked.

"I don't know..." Yuto answered honestly. "I was just told you needed it as soon as possible..."

"Let's go check then..." Leoneil said taking Yuto's hand and the blanket as they walked back.

The end.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I used certain conversation with my friend Yoko (Mi-chan) as part of my inspiration for this fic XD (we were debating what Leoneil would be if he was a mythical creature) so... thank you Yoko xD


End file.
